


Welcome to the Family

by Scomrose



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how tags work whooops!, Parasites, Teen and up bc the transformation is kind of disturbing i think, Transformation, or at least my attempt at those, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Somehow, the Bugsnax know about Gramble’s past, and the fact he does not have a family.They’re going to change that, whenever he likes it or not.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom
Kudos: 46





	Welcome to the Family

“Run away snax,” Wiggle Wigglebottom sang as she brought her banjo down on two of the parasitic creatures that everyone on the island had mistaken for weird bugs that simply looked and tasted like food, squishing them into mush that sunk into the soil, their googly eyes remaining on it, staring up at her “Never come back!”

“I don’t get it, why are the lil’ ones attacking us?” Gramble Gigglefunny, a former bugsnax rancher and lover of Wiggle, asked, devastation clear in his voice. His family was betraying him, attacking him… he knew deep inside this would happen in some way, his new family backstabbing him, but he didn’t want to believe it. “They… they love me.”

“They’re like a mob or adoring fans, darling.” Wiggle replied, turning back over to him to try and reassure her short love. “They love you SO much that they each want a piece of you…”

“Even so, I can’t bring myself to...to hurt ‘em” Gramble said back, clear hesitation in his voice, as he then looked down to his little Sprout, in his buggy ball, now covered in spikes, still cheerfully bouncing about in it, unaware of what was currently happening. “So why’d Snorpy have to go and weaponize Sprout?”

“Gramble! I didn’t know you were so punk rock!”

“I’m not a punk OR a rock! I… I can’t do this…”

With a small cough coming from a figure standing before the three, Wiggle rose from looking down at Gramble and towards the source of the noise

“Well, I know who CAN.” Wiggle said to the orange grumpus that coughed a few seconds back- the journalist that arrived a while back, who had used Sprout to assist them in their bugsnax catching endeavors “Darling, I got them all warmed up. It’s time for you to bring the house down!”

With those final words, the two other grumpuses stepped back, the strabby remaining in its little ball as the journalist got out their laser pointer, flicking the small light on and guiding the strawberry-bug around inside its spiked ball, as it chanted the name of it’s species over and over as it ran towards other bugsnax, unaware it was killing them.

And it, nor the grumpus currently controlling it or the grumpuses it was protecting could predict what happened next.

With a loud shout of “Picannn!!”, several Preying Picantises jumped out of a bush and grabbed Gramble, holding him down with their taco claws as he thrashed in their grip. Wiggle, quickly reacting to save the tiny pink grumpus she fell in love with, smashed her banjo down onto the head of one of them, only to watch as it’s components made a dive into his forced open mouth.

“WIFFLE! HEFFLP MEE!” Gramble cried out, his voice muffled due to the fact his mouth was being forced to remain open, as he struggled to keep the bugsnax out of his mouth with his tongue. But there were too many forcing his way down, keeping his tongue in place. Several other bugsnax, mostly smaller ones, also crawled out from the bushes and joined their brethren on their quest down Gramble’s throat, as he thrashed and grabbed, with Wiggle and the journalist trying to pry them off Gramble, to little to no avail

Meanwhile, Gramble was struggling not to pass out from the pain and stress of what was happening to him, which was made worse when he suddenly began to shed his light pink fur, the flesh underneath bumping out a little as seedlike growths formed underneath, a sickeningly sweet strawberry taste forming in his mouth as Gramble gagged, both on the bugsnax and the invasive flavour. His blue nose also retracted into his body, turning the same pink his fur was as it too grew seedlike bumps, his sense of smell getting covered by an overwhelming scent of strawberry, blocking out any other scent.

As his fur continued to shed, the skin around the growing seeds began to turn a similar pink to his fallen fur, as the bugsnax stopped coming down his throat, as he felt his mouth close automatically, as the flavour now fully took over his mouth. Gramble wanted to vomit it all out, every bugsnak and every little drop of strawberry flavour, but he couldn’t even open up his mouth.

“Mfff!!! Mff!! MFF!!” Gramble cried out, trying to force his mouth open with his paws, only to find out that it was sealing itself shut, clenching shut further and further until it could no longer open, then his teeth, tongue and top and bottom halves of his mouth merging into one, the line that made up his mouth closing shut and Gramble felt as if he was on the verge of tears.

Gramble then could feel his flesh, bones and muscle twist and thrive underneath his skin, cramming together as he let out a small, muffled whimper, as he felt his head retract into his body, which now had the fur loss and skin alterations on it, every little growing seed bump forcing Gramble into further panic. Meanwhile, Gramble’s arms too began to shed their fur, but instead of the skin underneath turning seedy and pink, they turned green and… seemed to flatten a little, as they started to move down his shifting body.

His internal body now had the flesh, bones and muscle merged into a single substance which would need some getting used to in order to control properly, as Gramble felt his body go limp for a moment, thankfully sparing him the pain but not of a numbness where the changes were and the awful overly sweet strawberry flavour and scent, as he felt his head fully retract into his body and a bump grow on top of the combined head-body, as his body rounded out a little and his arms moved down to his legs, taking on a leafy texture as his entire body finished shedding it’s fur, discoloring and growth of seed bumps.

As Gramble shrunk down, he felt the top-of-body bump coat all of his altered upper body, as he felt his eyes, the last part of his face, move down to his legs and arms, which were now shedding their fur and turning into leaves at a much faster pace now, as he felt his lower half plump out a little, contorting as more muffled cries came from Gramble.

His paws and toes then crammed themselves together, each digit merging into one leaf shaped joint as his legs and arms finished changing, as they shifted about on his altered body, a little stem-like growth growing in the center of his changed limbs, all of which were now legs, as Gramble then struggled out of his now oversized sweater, using it to detect the shape of his new body, which seemed to be more… strawberry shaped, judging by how it felt?

As Gramble then emerged from it, the red, clouded sky before him, he blinked a few times to try to adjust to the light, as he then turned around to the now much bigger to him Wiggle and Journalist. Then even though he knew he couldn’t speak, he tried to speak to them, to ask them what happened.

But what came out wasn’t what he wanted to say.

“Strabby? Stra….bby?” Gramble asked the fear-frozen grumpuses before him, as he slowly paused to try and piece together what happened. 

Did he… turn into a strabby?

At first, he struggled to get his mind around that. No, that would just be silly! But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that yeah, he did indeed turn into a Strabby.

And the more he realized, the more he panicked.

“Strabby… STRABBY! STRABBY!” Gramble cried out, now in a full panic. “STRABBY! STRABB-BB-BB-”

Gramble then felt those similar feeling food claws grip his smaller form as he let out a “bby?” in confusion and started to flail a little. The picantises, who hid in the shadows and watched Gramble change, then placed him onto a cold surface, which felt like ice cream.

The surface then began to move, just as Gramble realized he was sitting atop a Scoopy Banoopy, as Wiggle took chase after them, only to get attacked by those awful picantises, who glared at Gramble, as they shrunk away.

All Gramble could do was hope that they didn’t force feed themselves to her.

~~~

After a while of the feeling of fast movement, which was beginning to lure Gramble to sleep, a quick stop instantly brought Gramble back to awareness, as more claws grabbed him, his small leafy limbs thrashing in their grip before they gently put him onto the grass below, as Gramble then looked around him.

Behind him was the Scoopy Banoopy who ran off with him, alongside the Picantises who started all of this, alongside an array of trees. In front of him was more trees, and an array of bugsnax, staring him down. Gramble shuffled backwards, as a White Strabby approached him, a cheerful expression painted onto its eyes. Gramble shut his, waiting for the worse to happen, waiting to lose his mind to the Bugsnax or get tortured or-

“[Hey there!]” The Strabby before him said, chanting its name, which seemed to be translated into regular grumpish for Gramble (and maybe the other bugsnax surrounded him, who knows) [Do y’know why you’re here?]

“[I….]” Gramble stuttered out, scared he would get hurt in some way “[...nooo…?]”

“[Well! We’ve been watching you!]” The white strabby said, it’s cheerful tone never fading away, even when Gramble was clearly scared, as if it was enjoying his suffering “[You’ve been talking to the ones that orange grumpus was giving to you, yes?]”

“[Y-yes, but…]” Gramble answered, swallowing down his fear as he tried to continue to ignore every little awful feeling of his altered body. “[But what does this have to- to do with that?]”

“[You see us as family, so we’ve made it so we’re family now!]” the white strabby replied, it’s awful cherry tone bubbling up. “[You’ll have so much fun as a strabby! We’ll be family forever and ever and ever!]”

Gramble’s eyes widened at that statement, as he began to shake harder than ever before. They did this… out of some sick twisted love? This wasn’t love, it was some sick form of torture! He wasn’t having any fun, and there was no possible way he’d ever enjoy this hellish form!

“[...no thanks.]” Gramble sternly replied, before forcing himself to push forwards in the opposite direction, desperate to get off his hellish island. Soon, he felt his adrenaline push him into a run towards Snaxburg, in hopes he’d be able to join the others on the balloon and be free from any and all bu- other bugsnax.

But he wasn’t lucky enough.

Instead, as he hit the small, now ruined, town, all he saw was the balloon soaring off into the clouded sky before him, the only other grumpus clearly on it to him being Wiggle, sadly staring down at the hellscape of an island as she waved down to it.

Gramble then paused as he looked up at the ship as it drifted further and further away, as he sat down, feeling as if he was going to break into tears.

He had no idea how long he sat there, as the seconds felt like hours, but eventually, he felt something which felt like candlewax touch his back, as he turned around to see some kind of two headed creature loom over him, glaring down at his altered form.

“[STAY BACK! PLEASE!]” Gramble cried out, struggling backwards as he shook before it, limbs moving every which-way as he struggled backwards.

The heads of the creature paused, before turning to each other and chatting for a bit, as the seconds bled together, forcing Gramble into further worry. After seconds which felt like days, one of the heads leaned down to him, and Gramble could instantly recognize her.

It didn’t take the scarf, nor the voice, nor the second head which he knew was the lover of the one that was now looking down at him. All it took was the mere feeling of her.

“...Gramble?” The first head of the massive creature asked, revealing itself to be none other than Lizbert herself. “Did- did they get you too?”

“[The- The Bugsnax?]” Grumbled asked in reply, cowering closer to her as she reached out a snakified paw, which he slowly made his way into. “[Yeah… but… what happened to you and Eggabell?]”

“The snax got Liz, and you too.” Eggabell, the second head of the massive Bugsnax creature, replied, looking down at the small former grumpus in the paw of her girlfriend. “I overheard her explaining everything about Snaxtooth and Bugsnax, and how they’re parasites that want you to eat them, but… they shouldn’t let you keep your mind.”

“[I think…. I think they mentioned turning me into a Bugsnak, yeah, and….]” Gramble took what one could presume to be a deep breath, before continuing “[They wanted me to join their sick family! They wanted me to help turn other grumpuses into bugsnax! And Y-y’all were my family, not those- those- parasites! I just… just wanna be with the others....]”

Lizbert nodded, as she then watched as Gramble started to make small sobbing noises. Unable to handle it, she put a shifted digit to where Gramble’s mouth would be, as he then looked up.

“You don’t need to speak anymore, Gramble.” Eggabell said, knowing the poor strabby was under a lot of emotional stress and needed to rest for the time being. “Just rest. I promise you, we’ll find a way to change you back.”

Gramble nodded, as Lizbert put her paw back onto the ground, letting Gramble step off, then find a nice cozy place, in the blanketing and pillows of one of the ruined huts. Lizbert and Eggabell kept a close eye on him, as he shuffled around the blanket and made a small nest to sleep in, before curling up and shutting his eyes. The giant bugsnax hydra then curled up it’s candle legs and their heads slowly laid down on the foodstuff-disguised-as-dirt, as both heads drifted off to sleep, with two thoughts on their heads.

They’ll find a way to get back the mainland, and they’ll all find a way to turn back into normal grumpuses.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Gramble turning into a Strabby but pink popped into my head a while back, and wouldn't leave until I wrote this little thing.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
